donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sannse
WHAT? WHY DID YOU DEMOTE ME?! I'M STILL USING THOSE POWERS.... --Havoc'48 21:19, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Sannse, if you actually wanted to even try to persuade us to come back, you wouldn't be demoting Havoc simply for stepping out :/--MegaTron1XD 22:10, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Megatron, I accept that you have moved on, although you are always welcome back. I've tried to persuade you to stay, but respect your decision not to do so. However, it is not acceptable for you (or rather for Havoc in this case) to use this wiki to promote your own, or to harass users who choose to edit here. ::Havoc: You have said you are only editing here to prevent adoption by anyone else. That's not acceptable, if you have moved on, then this wiki needs to have its chance to recover and find new admins. Please see the forum for more (unfortunately my reply there got lost last night, I must have closed the wrong tab. Sorry for the confusion) -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 22:25, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I still revert vandalism and do administrative duties. Liar. --Havoc'48 23:26, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::And that doesn't change that you spam links to a competitive wiki, and have said "I'm a part of both wikis communities solely so this place is not adopted." -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 00:35, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::There's no competition. Clearly Wikia lost, who is opposing¿ Darkrai simply harassed rather than explain, so he does not count. I only posted one link per talk, and that's spam? --Havoc'48 00:42, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :It's not something that you would have accepted in the past... and I'm sure it's not something you would accept on donkeykongwiki.com (say... donkeykonguniverse.wikispaces.com or donkeykong.neoseeker.com leaving an invitation on all new talk pages to leave donkeykongwiki). If you want to edit this wiki for this wiki then that's great, and I'd be happy to replace your rights. If you want to edit "so this place is not adopted" and so that you can spam talk pages, then that's a different story. -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 01:46, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :(Edit conflict) Quit it with the spam excuses, seriously! I'm from Smashwiki, Havoc's one of my good friends, and this is NOT spam! It is a discussion on a serious topic. If DK wiki has already moved to NIWA, why do you care. It's done, finished, and there's nothing you can do about it. So maybe YOU should stop spamming excuses! -Ivy73 02:03, November 23, 2010 (UTC) That's a different story. This wiki's community moved because we're fed up with Wikia. The community abandoned ship and hopped on the better one and the new boat still needs new recruits. Those wikis' communities are independent and are not involved in any mass changes beyond their control and are not relevant to the conversation. Stop avoiding the point. --Havoc'48 01:58, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but it's exactly the point. You have the right to fork, you do not have the right to control the wiki you have left for the benefit of your fork. :Ivy, I care, but I also accept that I'm not going to change people's minds about forking at this point. So I'm just trying to allow this wiki to have the best chance possible of recovering after the fork. (To clarify: the spam I mention is not this discussion, it's the "please join our wiki" notices left on various talk pages) -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 02:34, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I come back and edit Smashwikia all the time and who stands in my way? No one. But you seem to be so ticked off, your just gonna get rid of the best admin on here for no good reason. Power-mad is what you are. Power-mad. -Ivy73 02:39, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ivy: again, the spam is the repeated messages on various people's talk pages asking them to join another wiki, and doesn't refer to any genuine edits made to the wiki -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 03:54, November 23, 2010 (UTC) : That's it? That's all you've got? That's not even spam. It automatically goes to everyone's pages. One edit is spam. Tch. You've got no reason to do that to Havoc besides that, and that excuse isn't even legit. You're cornered. Give it up. -Ivy73 04:02, November 23, 2010 (UTC) WHAT?!! Sannse? You were never a part of this community, then you come here and demote the best member without giving any F∞²£∆¢&¨% WARNING? Who the hell gave you this power? - Carulosu 04:45, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Your insatiable hunger for the souls of Wikia have yet nigh an apex! Ye lo! And behold! The flowery-wilted fields of once grand Elysia! The mesas of mine Wikia is of nought! Shall the heavens blaze, and rivine, shalt none of this Wikia be asunder! For it so is!! The pawns of your Staff have of a pawn no more! For 'tis now, and that all have stand! In unity of triumphant, nigh defeat! Mine brothers join of mine sisters and mine! And so is that we march, to thine doorsteps of the searing autocracies! Lo then, we shalt avenge this place! For that of we call our humble abode, a warfield asunder of death and tears... Mine people of mine and so we implore you! Sannse and your despot staff! The skies of this world will blacken with the might of our endless numbers! The seas shall turn of blood, and your materials of possess be ripped to peice! Your soul destroyed, and your bodies deboweled! the entrails of thine torn about, and parade'd amongst the world of now. Your limbs de'limbed, for the macabre of mantles! A forelorn banner of thine remains, banner'd about the streets. Shall the blood of the fall'ed Wikis consume, you all in fire through none resume! We! The Prolatariat! Thine! Thou Bourgeoisie! We will as Len to your's will be! "What fear or wound could ever still this last defiant cry, as I stand 'gainst the Shadows, 'neath the endless, burning Sky?!" ''--C. Vincent Metzen'' Per la vittoria!!! Per la vittoria!!! Per la vittoria!!! --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] (Talk• •Logs) 05:32, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ivy: you still seem to be misunderstanding, these were not automatic messages. :Carulosu: I am one of Wikia's staff. Please see our Terms of Use for more. :Piratehunter: ummm... : -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 04:30, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::So satisfying to be proven positive in the assumption(s) that our own so-called expert staff have not the mental capabilities nor the intellectual comprehensions to understand the meanings of a wholly and mere simplistic poetic expression of the community's feelings on your tyrannical despotic attempt at even proper communism. Kindly forgive the run-on sentence, I find it highly difficult to hold myself back when faced with incomparable displays of sheer and utter stupidy from wholly ignorant, and otherwise stupid individuals and their illogical means of attempting to shroud it in mere "lacking-of-common-sense". Or are you not trying to shroud it, Sannse? I find it difficult to understand stupidity, as said above, please, enlighten me... --[[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]] (Talk• •Logs) 06:08, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for unblocking me hero. Slipknot Darkrai 11:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Since Havoc lost his powers can I adopt this wiki? I apologized and said sorry for copyrighting... Thanks and Sorry Slipknot Darkrai 12:05, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::How to stop being a n00b. Step 1. Learn Wiki things like a new section. Step 2. Learn what can't occur to adopt. Step 3. Know who are still admins.--MegaTron1XD 15:59, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Why won't you fucking retards that call yourself staff get it into your thick heads! The community comes first! If the wiki chooses to move (and I say move, not fork) you should close the fucking shit that is the Wikia wiki down and let someone else make a new one in it's place. it is the right thing to do. But then again, you have your heads so far up Jimbo Wales' arsehole that you can't hear what the COMMUNITY is saying. Think about the community, not the size of Wikia's paypacket from horrible retarded adverts. You're breaking up communities because you are evil scum, not because you are doing the right thing. DELETE WIKIS THAT MOVE. STOP TRYING TO KEEP SOMETHING THAT WILL NEVER FLOURISH AGAIN!!! From your best friend, you probably guessed who it was, Solar Dragon 17:13, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Harassment Hi Sannse. I wanted to ask you for a favor and keep an eye on User:Bullet Francisco. He is torturing my wiki experience and trying to get me blocked here and not be promoted even though I didn't do anything here. I just want some back up before he gets too out of hand. Hi Sannse, Technology Wizard is insulting me, ruining my wiki life, threatening me to delete him from a video game, telling other users insulting things, and all because I was forced to agree to ban him, as you can see here, he leaves an unacceptable message, and here, he stalks me to a wiki and threatens my wiki life there, he has been banned on both Community Central, Pokemon Wiki, and on Legend of Leagues Wiki, users have told me he is a pain there as well. You must gave him blocked. I understand about 5 users have reported him via . Also, as you can see here, I am talking to him in a calm matter, because I am remotely confused about this situation, because he never told me how I was "harassing him", and he claims I am trying to get him blocked, well, that was my opinion, was he keeps insulting me, and harassing me and SunXia, to the point where he got banned from Community Central for harassment of SunXia. That's why I suggested his ban here, as for his "not promoting", he has abused his powers on the Pokemon Wiki, to the point where he was blocked and demoted, then he spread bad word about me, and only came back here to talk to Conker's Bad Fur Day. He left a nasty message to him about me and a user named Jazzi. Many Users had told me in chat that he should get a Global Block for harassing users all across Wikia. He also kickbanned a user on Pokemon Chat for simply chatting. I already contacted via Special:Contact, thought I'd do it here. Thanks! -- :You see? I came to ask you for help and he brings more problems. I can't stand being annoying and tortured. ::I'm just defending myself!!! Sannse, I'm sorry to bug you, since this is just wiki drama, me and Tech can settle this ourselves. I need Techs cooperation though. So tech, can you cooperate with me and work this out? So we can both be in a comfortable wiki environment? --Bullet Francisco (talk) 00:27, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Good. I gave Tech Wizard a final warning. Work things out here. I don't have to deal with any more drama please? Thanks. You and and Tech need to stop having Pokemon Wiki topic conversations and this wiki won't be in an uproar. Sound fair enough? Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:30, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::We'll see, Me and and and and Tech need to work things out first. I need him to cooperate. If so, he needs to tell me where to work it out. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 00:34, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::For disrupting the wiki with offsite conflicts, both of you are receiving a two week ban. If after that ban you continue this, you will receive longer bans. Mr. Anon 04:23, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::A sensible decision, Mr Anon, thank you. ::::::Technology Wizard and Bullet Francisco, I'd like it to be ''at least a week before either of you contact each other or me about this. Better that you avoid each other completely for a while to give some distance and calm. Then, if you still need to talk to me about it, please continue to do so via and not here. Thank you. -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:47, September 29, 2011 (UTC)